


GMW Oneshots

by AnneBlack



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Apartment, Cat thief, F/M, Gorgeous, Jealousy, Kisses, Late Night Conversations, Neighbors AU, Pets, Riarkle, Romance, Uncle Boing, joshaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBlack/pseuds/AnneBlack
Summary: A collection of oneshots.Mainly Joshaya and Riarkle.





	1. Table of Contents

Chpt. 1— Table of Contents(literally right here)

Chpt. 2— Gorgeous

Chpt. 3— I don't want to be Mrs. Uncle Boing, she says

Chpt. 4— (today is someday)

Chpt. 5— Someday(it's not too far after all)

Chpt. 6— we know what love is and we won't let go

Chpt. 7— if you show me love it'll be alright

Chpt. 8— Of Cats and Thanksgiving (Pt. 1)

Chpt. 9— Of Cats and Thanksgiving (Pt. 2)

Chpt. 1— Always a Day Away


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Joshua Gabriel Matthews falls in love with Maya Penelope Hart is then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this after noticing, that in several of my favorite fics Josh calls Maya Gorgeous, and she, as always, calls him Boing--and it took a while to realize the obvious reason why he calls her that. Here’s a fic I wrote to explain it to myself, and I thought I’d share it with you guys.  
> Enjoy!

No, no, no. She’s more beautiful than beautiful can describe--there’s another word.

“It’s--it’s been a while,” he tells her and she replies with, “Sure has.”  
There are so many things running through his head he almost doesn’t hear himself say, “Well, boy, you grew up gorgeous.”

 _That’s the word,_ he thinks as he walks away. _Gorgeous._ It’s the only word he can use to describe her that’s fitting enough, and honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

He walks into the kitchen and hears his niece say, “You are _not_ going to be my aunt, Maya,” as soon as his back is turned.

He can’t even see her face but he knows she’s grinning and that’s the moment he falls in love.


	3. I don't want to be Mrs. Uncle Boing, she says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t call me Uncle Boing anymore,” he says softly, his gaze meeting hers as she laces her fingers through his. 
> 
> “No. You know why?”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “‘Cause if it ever happens, I don’t want to be called Mrs. Uncle Boing--the one word’s fine by itself,” Maya confides jokingly. 
> 
> “So you don’t want to be Mrs. Uncle Boing?” he chuckles, swaying their clasped hands and ignoring the feeling that rushes through his veins at the words she’d spoken. “I thought you would, Miss Maya Hart-Hunter.”
> 
> She grins and he pushes off the wall, flipping their position and pinning her against the wall. Her entire stance seems to falter as she whispers, “What are you trying to do, Boing?” There’s still a trace of a joking tone in her voice, but her expression is searching, gaze studying his eyes; for something he’s sure he’d never see in them if he were to look. He looks away, trying to compose himself.
> 
> “I--I don’t know,” he finally admits, and her face lightens slightly. “Really.”
> 
> “Mm.”
> 
> “Hey, Josh?”
> 
> He looks up at her, unaware how he’d even looked away. “What?”
> 
> “Why have you let me hold your hand this entire time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late-night talks--or kisses--are one of my favorite kind of OTP scenes to do so I hope you’ll excuse that, haha. This is basically Joshaya, no fluff yet haha. Expect teasing, somewhat protective Farkle, clever,(evil,) Riley, and rambling. Definitely a lot of rambling. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this; I’m happy with the results that came from this. Enjoy!

It’s the middle of the night in a ski lodge cabin when the NYU student sighs, turning off his phone and dragging a hand down his face. It’s been four years since he’d come here last and this time it was to free the girls from their parents--though it was only Riley who was tired of them; Maya had decided to tag along and, being Not-Twenty-Years-Old and Needing-a-Companion for when her best friend got upset and inconsolable, she’d invited Josh(and Farkle had invited himself, seeing as he was, how you say, _not_ letting his two best friends go off with their uncle and not getting to know what takes place when they return--Maya’s not going to tell him and, while he loves Riley, who’d planned the entire scheme in the first place in hopes of her best friend being officially related to her, he’d rather see it for himself). He can hear the young genius snoring--he’d fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation about the college he was going to--and smiles as he predicts what he’s going to say in the morning.(“All geniuses need their beauty sleep!”)

Josh lets out a soft chuckle and gets up, going to sneak downstairs to grab a glass of milk--maybe he’ll get to sleep then--and freezes as he hears the quiet whispering of two nineteen-year-old girls. 

“Shut up.”

“Maya, no! You talked to him?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean anything. I went out there and helped him get his act together, it doesn’t mean anything, Riley,” her voice comes again and he smiles softly, descending the steps--he’s still going to get that glass of milk. 

The brunette jumps up from the couch as she sees him; she’s gotten far better at hiding things from her uncle but still as graceful as before--she nearly trips on the coffee table. “Uncle Josh, what’re you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” he replies with a smile. “I was going to get a glass of milk. You?”

“We were just talking about y--”

“How amazing of a baker Riley is,” Maya interrupts from her seat. “You need to try her roast beef--it’s delicious.”

“Aw, thanks, Peaches,” Riley beams and as she turns away the blonde shakes her head and mouths “It’s not,” behind her. “I’m going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Josh--’Night, Maya.”

“Goodnight. Get some rest.” 

Maya glares at the brunette as she leaves and Josh enters the kitchen, getting a glass of milk and heating it up in the microwave; Maya follows with a sigh, jumping onto the counter.

“You find your soulmate, yet, Boing?”

He smiles and glances at her. “Already have.”

“Mm? Who?”

“I’m Nuttelling,” Josh replies and gestures to a jar of Nutella chocolate-hazelnut spread. The blonde rolls her eyes and crosses her legs. “For your information, I just don’t know whether he’s really going to accept me, as me--as a soulmate.” 

“He’s known you long enough, hasn’t he?” He asks softly, seeing her stiffen out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure he’ll accept you for who you are, when the time comes that you tell him.”

“Yeah?” Maya stands, sliding off the counter as he takes the glass of milk and puts it down by the sink. “What if he doesn’t? What if he pulls the _”I’m three years older than you”_ thing on me and backs off? What if everything changes? What if Someday changes?”

“What if he’s been waiting for Someday for so long that he’s determined to beat you at your own game?”

There’s silence for a long time before she says, eyebrows raised, “Is that a challenge?”

“What do you think, gorgeous?” he responds with a small grin, and Maya smiles back.

“I may have been a dumb teenager, back when it started, but I’ve never been so glad to play with you,” Josh tells her and she exhales slowly, backing him into the wall. 

“Is it a game to you still, hm, Boing?”

“You don’t call me Uncle Boing anymore,” he says softly, his gaze meeting hers as she laces her fingers through his. 

“No. You know why?”

“Why?”

“‘Cause if it ever happens, I don’t want to be called Mrs. Uncle Boing--the one word’s fine by itself,” Maya confides jokingly. 

“So you don’t want to be Mrs. Uncle Boing?” he chuckles, swaying their clasped hands and ignoring the feeling that rushes through his veins at the words she’d spoken. “I thought you would, Miss Maya Hart-Hunter.”

She grins and he pushes off the wall, flipping their position and pinning her against the wall. Her entire stance seems to falter as she whispers, “What are you trying to do, Boing?” There’s still a trace of a joking tone in her voice, but her expression is searching, gaze studying his eyes; for something he’s sure he’d never see in them if he were to look. He looks away, trying to compose himself.

“I--I don’t know,” he finally admits, and her face lightens slightly. “Really.”

“Mm.”

“Hey, Josh?”

He looks up at her, unaware how he’d even looked away. “What?”

“Why have you let me hold your hand this entire time?”

His fingers tighten around hers and he grins as she holds up their hands. “I don’t know,” he recites softly, remembering their conversation in part as his gaze rests on them. “I don’t know everything.”

She smiles widely, blue eyes shining, and tells him, “I’m not going to let you win the Long Game, Boing, and you know that,” her cheeks flushing as she pauses. “I’m going to do something that completely stretches the rules and I want you not to look until I say so.”

“What…? Maya?” 

“Close your eyes, Boing.”

He does as she asks and only a moment later feels her fingertips brushing across his cheek, sliding to the back of his neck. “Don’t open them, okay?” He nods, ignoring the shivers that her touch sends through him, and inhales sharply as she pulls him down.

Something presses against his lips, sending tingles down his spine, and as he realizes what it is he presses back, feeling her push away from the wall and let go of his hand to wrap her other arm around his neck. Josh fights the urge to lift her up and chooses instead to wrap his hands around the small of her back. 

As the kiss deepens, though, the warmth is gone and she’s pushing him away and whispering, “Josh, we can’t do this. I’m going to let go. We need to sleep, and we can’t…” He takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes, the girl in front of him coming into focus.

“Sorry,” Maya says and Josh laughs lightly, “Usually I’m the one who stops these kinds of things.” “Well, maybe it’s been too long since you let it go, Boing,” she responds, pursing her lips.

The lips that he’d touched.

The lips that he’d _kissed_.

He gulps, trying again to compose himself, and she laces her fingers through his for the second time, squeezing before letting go. “As… As eager as I am, Boing, I know neither of us are ready--and it’s going to take a little longer before Shaw--I mean, Dad--realizes what the Long Game really is. I just… We need to slow down. Someday--it’ll come soon enough. I want to be patient.” She waits a moment before nudging him with a mischievous smile. “Besides, I’m sure that if we’d gone any further somebody wouldn’t be able to contain himself.”

His cheeks flush and Maya grins, swiping her thumb across his cheek then backing away and leaving the kitchen. “Goodnight, Boing,” she calls softly, and then he hears the creaking of the stairs and Maya’s climbing into bed, hearing a mumble of “Goodnight Peaches” from Riley before she falls into the comfy blankets and lets herself fall asleep. It’s been a long day of skiing and talking and doing things that go against everything she’s worked for, and she’s tired.

Oh, but she knows _he’s_ not getting a wink of sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when you guys comment on my works, or even leave a quick kudos--it really makes my day, so thank you for dropping by and I hope you do the above! See ya next time!


	4. (today is Someday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Josh confront Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ALIVE!   
> And I promise you I’m trying to get more stories up so please don’t kill me. I’ll try to reply to your comments when I can so don’t be afraid to! You guys are awesome, thanks for sticking around.

“And here’s some of the sunrise back in Italy-- _bellisimo_ , really--and there’s a few that I just printed out, from the bay window…” 

Maya tuned her best friend out as she sifted through the pictures; Riley had been busy as a photographer, traveling every which way to find the most amazing pictures--those of which they work together to recreate, Riley taking the pictures and Maya painting them in her own style. It’d been fun so far, though the stress was definitely starting to get to her.

“Peaches--?”

“Yes, Riley, I’m listening,” she interrupted sharply and sighed as she saw the hurt look on the brunette’s face. “Sorry, Riles, I’m just really tired.” The young Matthews stood, picking up her bag. “I should go, then! I know you’re getting a bunch of stuff done but I insisted on coming anyway.” She sent her friend a look when she started to protest. “Get some rest, Peaches. We can talk next Friday, okay? I’ll leave the photos here, though, just in case.”

“...Okay. See you next week.”

The door closed with a quiet click and Maya sighed, flopping back onto her bed with a stack of photos in hand. She’d been tired all week and it’d been only getting worse, though she still couldn’t get to sleep. It’d been a month since she’d moved out of the house for college and she’d gotten an apartment off-campus that was small enough that she could live in it alone. 

Which was… pretty lonely, really. 

Her paintings were leant against the wall, art supplies in a small shelf Zay had bought for her. It was quiet here; she liked the quiet, but there was something missing. There had always been something missing, except for whenever she visited the Matthews’ house--

Matthews. 

Joshua Matthews.

Boing.

Someday.

She sat up and picked up her phone before shooting off a quick text. 

**Peaches: Hey Riles where’s your uncle?**

**Riley: He’s at home right now… What are you planning, Peaches?**

**Peaches: Your home or his-new-apartment home?**

**Riley: His new apartment**

**Peaches: Okay, thanks Riles**

**Riley: No problem**

**Peaches: Have a safe ride home**

Maya sighed and grabbed her keys.

She had a lot of questions to ask.

It was Auggie who opened the door, and she greeted him with a “What’re you doing here, kiddo?” 

“Uncle Josh is kid-sitting,” the fourteen-year-old told her. “He was supposed to just take care of me and Ava, but she invited _all_ her friends over and now they’re doing each other’s make-up with face paint Uncle Josh got from the store.” As he let her in, he added, “I’m _so bored_.” The two had broken up a while ago but decided to stay friends--Auggie was still there for Ava, as he was years ago, even if they were no longer in love.

Maya let out a chuckle and closed the door behind her. “Do you know where I left my cookbook last time I came over?” When the teenager nodded she told him, “Look through it and find a meal you’d want to eat, I’ll teach you how to cook it in a bit. I’ll be right back.”

“ _You do like her!_ ”

“ _I DO NOT. Now let go, I’m trying to--!_ ”

The teasing and laughter led her down the hallway, and she followed it down before finding herself in front of a door.

She opened the door to the youngest Matthews’ bedroom and the raucous mess of noise stopped short. 

There were several teenagers of the female variety crowded around a twenty-something-year-old man, and Ava was--as recognizable--the one that had been teasing him. She, as well as the other girls, was wearing makeup stylish enough to be beautiful when Riley saw it and looking like a Barbie doll, as Maya would put it. The man himself was wearing the same amount of makeup, though there were a few streaks on the eyeshadow. She snapped a quick picture to post on her social media later and to send to Riley before pocketing her phone and raising her eyebrows. “What is going on in here?”

Ava straightened her earrings and told her, “We were doing each other’s makeup.”

“And you had to do Josh’s too.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Maya smiled. “Get off the floor, girls, and wash off all that makeup if you want somethin’ to eat.”

There was a largely accepted groan, but they all stood and trudged to the restroom(what tyrant would deny the famous Maya Hart-Hunter’s food?) and Josh fell back onto the floor with a relieved sigh. “Thank you,” he breathed, “It was getting weird.” Maya rolled her eyes before saying, “You’re welcome. I need to talk to you later--and the rule applies to you, too, Boing the Clown.”

He left the room in the time it took her to blink and she laughed softly, going to the kitchen. “You choose something, Augs?”

“I don’t know what half of these are so I chose spaghetti.”

She let out a quiet _pfft_ and opened the book. “You don’t want ravioli or tomato bisque or something else?” 

The teenager glanced up at her through his fringe. “Ravioli?”

So she ended up watching a movie with the girls while Josh and Auggie got ravioli shells, tortellini ingredients and ricotta.

Plenty of ricotta.

“Soooooo,” Ava started, looking away from the screen, “Uncle Josh?”

“What about him?” Maya responded monotonously. 

“Do you like him?”

“‘Course. He’s Riley’s uncle.”

“No, like-- _like_ like him,” the blonde teenager specified.

Maya rolled her eyes, “It’d be like you to get all nosy up in one’s business, wouldn’t it? You asked Josh about it, too, right?” 

Ava sighed and looked back to the screen. “I just wish something would happen.”

“Look, Aves, I do like him,” Maya told her, pulling her into her side, “and he’s told me that he likes me, but Someday’s still a while away. You-all will have to wait for now, mmkay?” Ava nodded serenely after a moment but said softly, “Someday feels so far away, though, Maya.” 

The older blonde looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, replying with the same gentleness, “It always does.”

“MAYA, WE GOT THE RICOTTA!” Auggie burst into the living room with a shout and three grocery bags of ricotta cheese.

“ _And_ the rest of the ingredients,” Josh followed after, rolling his eyes. “Come on, Augs, Maya’ll be there in a minute.”

“You guys choose the next movie,” Maya told the girls as she stood from the couch. “And if your parents call tell them exactly where you are, okay?”

“Okayyyyyy,” the teenagers chorused and Josh peeked his head out of the door. “You coming, Maya?”

“Coming.”

“You still wanna talk?” he asked as she stepped into the kitchen and started setting up the ingredients, and she glanced at him over her shoulder. “You want me to talk to you while your niece’s little brother--”(“Nephew” Auggie chimed in)--“is in the kitchen?”

“That is true,” Josh agreed. “Do you need anything or can I just go hide from the girls elsewhere?”

_“We heard that, Uncle Josh,”_ Ava called from the living room.

“We’re good. See ya,” Maya pushed him out of the kitchen and walked over to where Auggie was measuring the ingredients and milling over the recipe. “Let’s get started.” **(A/N: A quoth to Nerdy Nummies :D)**

In two hours they were both covered in flour and setting the table, and the girls were setting up sleeping bags on the living-room floor; Josh had moved the couch aside for them. “Smells good, Augs,” the older Matthews said as he walked in, holding extra chairs. “Hey, no credit for the Amazon Warrior?” Maya joked with a warm grin, bringing the bowl of ravioli to the table. “Girls, time to eat.”

“Maybe you two should clean up first,” Josh chuckled, his gaze flickering over her flour-covered form. “We can wait a bit and do some icebreakers because I don’t know half the people in my house right now.”

The teenagers all offered him names in unison and Maya laughed. “See if you can figure it all out, then. You take a shower first, Augs.” 

Josh smiled before starting to arrange a game, and when they all gathered around the table, flour-free and happy, he couldn’t have felt lighter.

The girls fell asleep somewhere in the middle of a Disney marathon(which was mostly composed of Disney-Pixar collaborations because Maya insisted), and they took Josh and Auggie along with them into dreamland in the peace of the night.

He was shaken awake gently, finding when he opened his eyes that the telivision was still on, quietly playing “Something That I Want” in the credits of Tangled. “Josh.”

Josh blinked and sat up silently, rubbing his eyes. Maya stood behind the couch, having been hovering above him just a few minutes ago. “Can we… talk?” she asked uncertainly, her gaze meeting his.

“Sure,” he answered with a gentle smile, getting up and following her to his room.

The blonde took a deep breath as he shut the door behind them, sitting quietly on his bed. 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?”

She hesitated before saying softly, “The--the Long Game. It’s--I’m 22 and you’re 25 and Someday--is it, is it here, right now, Josh?”

He was silent for a moment, his hand hovering over the light switch--he’d been about to turn it on when she’d spoken but now he didn’t know whether he wanted to or not. He swallowed a lump down his throat and asked, “Do you want it to be?”

Their pounding heartbeats filled the silence.

Maya exhaled slowly, whispering, “I don’t know.” She gazed at him for a long time. “I know I really like you, and I also know that it might be so much it’s more than like. But I don’t know if Someday’s… now. I mean, I want it to be, but…” 

“But you’re unsure.”

“Yeah.” It came out as more of a hoarse breath than a word, but he understood. 

Josh sighed softly and sat down beside her, sinking into the cushy bed. “You know, I want it too,” he told her. “But I’m scared--just like you. I’ve always been scared, Maya.” 

She laced her fingers through his, letting out a small scoff as she spoke. “How do we know if it’s Someday or not? I don’t… This is just so… strange, you know? How are we supposed to know what we’re feeling? Josh, I don’t know what I’m feeling right now.”

“I know.” He leaned forward and dragged a hand down his face. “I don’t know either. I don’t know everything, Maya, but… it’s gotta be now, if--if you came over without any warning or reason but this, because you had a feeling, it’s got to be Life telling you it’s time.”

Maya bit her lip and asked quietly, “Really?”

“Really.”

“So you’re sure.”

“Of course. I promised you Someday, Maya. I am completely and positively sure.”

She met his gaze and held it for a long time, light blue meeting dark, slky meeting ocean. “Josh, can I do something real quick?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Okay.” The blonde took a deep breath, then leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his in a gentle, chaste kiss. 

He pulled her closer and pressed harder, deepening the kiss as he laced his fingers through hers. It was feelings held back, stars bursting under their skin, lips touched together like they were oxygen, silky blonde hair falling over their faces. 

When they pulled apart both of them were breathless; Maya fell onto his chest with a soft sound of happiness. Josh smiled and landed a kiss on her hair, the two silent as they caught their breath. 

“Josh?” she mumbled through his sweatshirt, raising her head to lean on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” Josh replied sleepily, his gaze flickering over her--with her blue eyes glittering in the moonlight, tangled golden hair covering half her face, the aura of hope and happiness floating around her she was the most amazing, beautiful girl he’d ever seen. 

“I’m glad Someday is today,” she murmured and he grinned, unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to hers again before pulling away and whispering against her lips, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear Ava squealing back there haha-  
> I have a headcanon that Ava’s the matchmaker(it’s in I think, Peach Baskets and Dandelion Fluff) and is the ultimate Joshaya shipper, I love her she’s amazing :)  
> Hope you guys liked this one! And for Riarkle shippers I’m going to try and get one up for you soon, trying to figure out how to write the dang thing.   
> Kudos and comments make my day, really, and I’d love criticism(thank you to those who did comment).  
> I hope to see you soon!  
> Anne


	5. Someday(it's not too far after all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Maya after the Long Game has finally ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It took a while but I got something for y’all. Thanks for waiting, I hope you guys like this in exchange for the preetty bad second fic I wrote for Joshaya(I’m sorry guys, let me know if you want me to take it down). I know we’ve all been waiting for Someday so it’s begun! I have too many angsty ideas haha. 
> 
> Song playlist(you guys can go listen to these, they’re what inspired the story):
> 
> Dandelion Love- Alyssa Baker(the inspiration for this thing, sorta)
> 
> Almost Home- Alex and Sierra(where the lyrics Maya sang are from)
> 
> Somebody to You- The Vamps, ft. Demi Lovato(the duet Josh and Maya sing together)

Coins jingle as they’re tossed into her hat, and she nods in acknowledgment with a grateful smile as she continues singing. 

At the end of the song she catches a glimpse of the retreating sun and stands, collecting the money in her hat and slinging her guitar over her shoulder. The sunset turns everything golden and she grins, a skip making its way into her step as she walks back to her dorm. It’s been a beautiful day--classes finished before lunch, homework finished two hours after and the chance to go busking for the rest of the day. Her phone dings with a text and she knows who it is even before she opens the message.

**Coffee at Topanga’s?**

She smiles and takes a deep breath of fresh air before replying:

**I’ll be there in 15 min--and I pay this time, Boing.**

Maya changes direction and walks for another five minutes before she gets a response.

**See you there, gorgeous.**

 

The jingle of the cafe door is nothing short of refreshing when Josh looks up and sees the beautiful blonde walk through the door, hat propped on her bouncy golden curls and guitar slung over her shoulder. She smiles when she meets his gaze and goes up to the counter to say hello to Topanga Matthews, the owner of the cafe and Josh’s sister-in-law. After a few minutes of conversation she excuses herself from the conversation and goes to sit next to Josh, taking her guitar off her back and telling him, “I’m still paying for the coffee.”

“I already bought it…”

“And I’m paying for it. Here, ten bucks.”

“Mayaaa,” he chuckles as she holds it out to him. “Really, I don’t need it.”

“And I don’t, either. You know I can just earn it myself. Take it.” 

Josh leans back on his seat with a sigh, accepting the payment. “You know, Topanga’s coffee is really good with all the toppings…” 

“Boing, really. You know I like it black,” Maya tells him, taking off her hat and picking up her mug of coffee. “But thank you for the effort.”

“I’ll get you to crack someday.”

“Someday,” she echoes with a wide smile before the lower half of her face is swallowed by the warm orange mug, and he bites back a grin. 

“So, how was class?” he asks conversationally and she glances at him, holding the mug between her hands to warm herself. 

“Good. Mrs. Meyer was having a good day today, at least,” she smiles. “Andrew asked if you were going to be coming to the Friendsgiving this year.”

“You want to go?” 

“It’d give me a chance to see Jasmine and Charlotte, so perhaps,” Maya muses, her gaze flickering over to him. “You?”

“Does Andrew miss me so much? I’m only doing night classes, he can come visit me at lunch,” he gestures around them with a small laugh and she grins.

“But that’s when you spend time with your girlfriend.”

“Yes, yes it is, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not.” The blonde puts down her cup of coffee and he raises his eyebrows at the smirk growing on her face.

“Stop it,” he tells her and she smiles wider.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Oh yeah? I can see you thinking up a plan in that little mind of yours,” Josh retorts as she laces her fingers through his and gives him an affectionate squeeze.

Maya laughs and picks up her guitar, strumming softly as she sings out with her voice like a liquid rainbow--smooth and colorful and so unique and beautiful it seems it might be fake. 

“ _I used to run around,_

_I didn’t wanna settle down,_

_But now I wake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face…_

She glances at him when she sings, her gaze flickering away from her guitar every so often, and he smiles as he watches her.

“ _Look at me now, I’m falling,_ ” Josh joins in at the words he knows, their voices blending together perfectly. 

_Can’t even talk, still stuttering_

_This ground of mine keeps shaking,_

_Oh, oh, oh, now!_

Neither of them notice when Riley Matthews and the others come in; Zay and Smackle entering as they chat about the theories of laughter and Lucas following talking to Farkle, Riley leading the pack as she happily skips in, going straight to the counter to greet her mother with the rest of her friends. 

Zay watches from the counter as they sing, nodding his head to the rhythm as he casts them a content smile; Smackle quickly orders her cup of coffee and goes to sit in her usual spot where she’d used to sit with Farkle back when they were just teenagers. Riley speaks to Lucas for a moment before turning to Farkle, taking his hand and leading him to the seat across from Smackle, sitting on his lap and getting comfortable. They chat quietly for a few minutes, swaying to the music as it plays, and Josh acknowledges them with a grin. 

“ _’Cause all I wanna be, all I ever wanna be, yeah, is somebody to you!_ ” They finish with a flourish and the cheering is spurred on by laughter and greetings, tight hugs and excited shouts. 

“PEACHES!” Riley shouts, jumping off Farkle’s lap to run to the blonde.

“HONEY!” The two best friends collide in a tight hug and Maya gasps. “Riles, did you cut your hair?”

“Why yes, yes I did,” the brunette beams and holds her out at shoulder length. “Is Josh treating you okay?”--“I’m sitting right here,” Josh cut in-- “Are you tired? Hungry? Maybe we can--”

“Riley, I am completely fine. Go back to Farkle now, you two look so cute together.”

Farkle smiles happily as Riley settles back down on top of him and Lucas gives Maya a side hug. “How’s everything going?”

“Good. School sucks as always, but good,” she replies, hugging him back.

“Hey Josh, how are you doing? Oh, I’m great, thanks,” Josh said sarcastically and Riley giggled.

“Hi, Uncle Josh.”

Smackle greets him with a smile--she’s a master at it now--and Zay offers him a handshake, but pulls him into a hug last-minute. Lucas gives him a simple greeting but it’s appreciated anyway; Farkle waves at him from under Riley. 

They continue to talk and, after a while, the conversation turns to Josh and Maya--the amazing beautiful Someday couple, as Riley says when it does.

“Sooooooo, what are you guys planning for the future?”

Maya glances at him before saying, “I dunno. I think we’re just going to wait for now. There’s been a lot going on and I want to focus on graduation before we go any further or anything.” 

“Ooh, Pancakes is getting into school now?” It’s Zay who inserts this comment and Maya lobs a crumpled-up napkin at him; he dodges it before it hits him.

“ _Anyway,_ I don’t think we’re going to do anything crazy. It’s not like we’re planning to go to the moon or anything. Maybe a theme park sometime this weekend, but that’s it.”

“Hey, how do you know what I’m planning?” 

“Please, I’m Maya Hart-Hunter,” she waves a dismissive hand at him and Josh rolls his eyes with a smile. “It’s a bring-a-friend-free day and Jasmine, Charlotte and Andrew are coming--they all have passes.”

“That’s an uneven group, though,” Farkle points out. “You could bring one more person.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Me!” Zay puts in excitedly and Maya laughs. 

“You’re not doing movie night with everyone while you’re here?”

“I would like to spend time with those people. Right there. Lucas, my plans are full for Saturday.” He points at the couple and Lucas chuckles. “So full.”

“Nobody else wants to come?” Maya asks. 

“We have movies to watch,” Farkle says and Riley cheers, “DISNEY!” so loud he nearly falls off the chair with her.

Zay cheers along with her when Josh agrees, and Smackle lets out a small laugh as Lucas whines about how his best friend’s abandoning him for roller coaster rides. Maya just grins, crosses her legs and leans on her boyfriend, her hand resting on his arm, and he shivers at her touch.

“I’m gonna go say hi to my mom soon, will you be okay with Topanga and these crazy people?” she asks after a few minutes, pulling out her phone to reply to a text from Katy. He reads it over her shoulder:

**Okay. See you soon, baby girl. Shawn’s coming to Topanga’s to say hi too so stay for a bit before you come home.**

“Shawn’ll be here,” Josh said in reply, “I’ll be just peachy.” Maya grins at his accidental pun and pecks him on the lips before getting up, just as the photographer walks through the door.

“Shawn!” It’s a chorus from the no-longer-teenagers, and Maya quickly goes over to give him a hug and explain everything to him. She gives the rest of the group a quick goodbye and Josh stands to say goodbye to her. 

“I’ll see you for dinner tonight, Riles,” Maya intoned gently as she stroked her best friend’s long brown hair. “Let go.”

“Neveeeeeer.”

“Come on, Riley,” Farkle stands up, stretching his long legs at last before going over to greet Shawn and pull Riley off of Maya. “Let’s go say hi to Mr. Matthews.”

“Oh, yes,” Topanga says from the counter, “He’d love it to see you all. Go on now, I have things to discuss with Shawn.”

Riley unattached from her waist, Maya goes over to talk to Josh for a moment. “See you tonight?” she asks, lacing her fingers through his, and he nods. “See you.” 

She smiles and tells him softly, “Love you, Boing.”

“Love you too, gorgeous,” he whispers, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. When they pull apart a grin spreads across her face.

“Mom’s gonna start worrying about me. Don’t be late to your classes.” She backs away and turns around to say, “I officially very much love Someday,” before smiling at him and starting out the rest of the way.

When Topanga gives him a look that knows he’s completely and totally in love, he just grins and asks himself how he met his wonderful girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also, super sorry that it’s taken so long to get an update on. My parents are super protective and, as a result of that I haven’t been able to post anything unless I’m out somewhere. It might take a while for me to get the next stories up, and I know I promised you Riarkle, so I’m hoping the next batch will come up with Pluto and Mars in there. Kudos and comments are well appreciated so don’t be afraid to say something or leave a like! Thanks for reading.


	6. we know what love is and we won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh’s thoughts in Ski Lodge when he strikes a deal for Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing more Joshaya fanfics than Riarkle but there can never be enough, hehe.  
> This story is centered around Josh a little and what he's thinking when he agrees to Someday, but I'm not a mind-reader so hey, maybe he was thinking these things and maybe he wasn't. I had a lot of fun writing this and if it's poorly structured, I blame the not getting any sleep at all for this story. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy--and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! See ya around.

He sits down next to her in front of the fireplace after she sends her friend off to tell her best friend he loves her, and she turns around with faux annoyance and a, "What do you want?" 

He smiles and responds, "Oh, I was just standing over there watching that whole thing."

She nods and says, "So, what'd you think?" and something in his chest twinges at how much she seems to value his opinion. He meets her eyes before looking away, fixing his gaze on the door to keep himself focused and sliding closer, resisting a smile as she glances down at how close they're sitting now.

It's funny--with other girls it takes so long to get a spark going but with her he can't even handle looking her in the eyes for more than a second. 

And he's tried to stamp out that flame, tried to keep her away.

_You do understand I'm too old for you._

_She's three years younger than me!_

_No, no, she's not with me, I'm older than her._

He's found out that, no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop his heart from skipping a beat when she looks at him like that and he can't stop himself from watching her when she isn't looking and he can't resist the feeling that comes over him whenever she looks at another guy the way she's looked at him and he knows that no matter how many times he tells himself that it won't work out, that the age difference is huge, that he can't do this, he knows far too well that he wants to--and he doesn't want to resist anymore. 

She waits patiently for him to speak and he tells her what he thinks.

And when he speaks again, he watches her walls go down and wonders how he ever managed to say no to this girl, and says, "I like you too."

Because she shows him a side of her that she doesn't even show Riley, shows him that maybe she's flawed and a bit scratched at the edges but she has worked hard to get here. That it has taken tears and fights and she has some battle scars but that's what keeps her true to herself and he loves it. 

He loves her.

He knows that she isn't ready, even after all this, to hear those words yet, though, so he just settles for, "I'll play the Long Game," and that's when everything finally, _finally_ changes. 

He holds out his hand. "Someday?"  
She stares down at his outstretched hand and smiles to herself, a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Someday." 

Their hands grasp each other and he doesn't want to let go, doesn't want her to pull away.

She doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm going to get you guys a Riarkle story haha, I have been struggling a whole bunch so. It's going to be a while 'till another story appears in front of your eyes so I hope you guys can wait! Thank you all for reading my stories ^^ I'll try and get you guys a story soon!


	7. if you show me love it'll be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh coming to his terms with his feelings for Maya.

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**i. He's too young to recognize it.**

Josh is eight-and-a-half when he first meets his niece's best friend, and it only takes him a few minutes to figure out why his sister-in-law calls her an amazon warrior. 

She is happy and believes in princesses and fairies, and he finds her in his treehouse looking into the beyond and yelling "Land ho!"(which was totally stealing his thunder, by the way.) He clambers up the net and challenges the five-year-old blonde to a duel for the title of The Scourge of the Seven Seas--and she wins. 

He likes the sparkle in her eye when she fights and when he attacks his niece, who squeals and accidentally gets murdered by the wooden sword, Maya bellows, "My name is Maya Hart and you killed my best friend, prepare to die!" and chases after him with a fire in her eyes that causes something in his chest to twinge. 

He likes that feeling then, and lets it happen.

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**ii. He pushes it down.**

He's twelve now and maybe he's too old for playing Pretend, but he does it for Riley because Riley is a princess and deserves the special treatment. So he pretends to be a horse and she grooms his hair with a giggle and they're in the middle of going to the enchanted castle when a girl with yellow hair walks into the room. 

She raises an eyebrow at the both of them but pulls a foam sword out of the treasure chest and shouts, "Begone, evil dragon!" as she points the blade at Josh's face. Josh glances at Riley, whose eyes are sparkling with the new adventure, and rears up with her clinging to his back before he charges at Maya and she runs at him. 

Per usual, he gets stabbed by the silver knight several times and his treasure--which is the box of candies he keeps under his bed--is looted for Milky Ways, peach rings, and peppermint chocolates(which are all his favorites because he can't choose but he knows Maya and Riley like the latter two). And after half an hour of fighting an amazon warrior and saving princesses and dueling with pirates his mom pulls him out of the fantasy world for dinner, after which all three of them run downstairs. 

Maya sits next to him, Riley to her left, at the table, and as they start eating Maya reaches over him to nab a dinner roll--"Maya," Topanga chides--and sits back down. The next time, before she gets up to get it he picks one up from the plate and hands it to her, their fingers grazing in the exchange. Suddenly he feels his cheeks go hot and his heartbeat speeds up, and he mumbles a "you're welcome" to her before quickly looking away, and recalls what his friend Andrew, who's thirteen years old, had told him about how when he'd had a crush, everytime he saw her, his heart sped up and he blushed a lot and couldn't talk to her--could it be? 

If it is…

_No, no, no, she's only nine and you're twelve. You're three years apart. She's your niece's best friend._

His mind conjures up excuses and they work, and he lets out a soft sigh of relief as it goes away and he can talk to her normally again.

Because if he can't talk to her, who will he talk to about all the awesome movies that his dad brought him to watch over the summer? 

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**iii.He ignores it.**

He's seventeen and still plays Pretend, because now he has a nephew and Auggie is the best captain for exploring the seven seas with. He's excited for the first Christmas at Cory's house, though Mom's been griping about it all week and now, on their way to get there to "help"(a.k.a. make all of Christmas dinner for them), he picks up his phone--he's gotten seven notifications from his niece.  
**Riley:**  
**Uncle Josh!**  
**Uncle Josh!**  
**Uncle Josh!**  
**:)**  
**I have neeeeews**  
**It's such good news, too**  
**Uncle Josh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Josh:**  
**Yes Riles?**  
**What news?**

**Riley:**  
**You remember Maya right, my best friend?**  
**She's coming to Christmas too! So you can get reacquainted**  
**I know you two were close and everything :)**

**Josh:**  
**Wow, she's still around?**  
**Didn't know that**  
**That's great. See you in an hour**

**Riley:**  
**See you, Uncle Josh.**

He's actually sort of surprised he didn't notice her at first, because usually his eyes are subconsciously drawn to her figure. 

Though, "usually" was a few years ago. 

She's taller--of course she is, she's fourteen--and it's way harder to ignore the way her eyes sparkle or how pretty she is, now.

She meets his gaze and suddenly breathing is overrated. 

He stutters out something that's probably embarrassing and walks away, letting out a soft "Oh, no" as soon as they're out of earshot. 

It's just from running up those stairs that his heart is beating so fast, he tells himself and takes a deep breath before he returns to the party. 

This isn't the time, this definitely isn't the time, and he really needs to focus on something else now so he just goes over to Auggie and hopes he can forget about it--and near the end he really, really does and he's twelve again.

But oh, when she walks in again, he wishes that it was really that easy.

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**iv. He resists it.**

He is eighteen and proud that he got into NYU, even after most of his day when he opened his acceptance letter was spent taking care of his niece and, well, seeing her best friend too. 

She comes because of him and says it’s a bad idea, and turns around to leave before Jasmine stops her and Riley. 

He goes after Riley and when they return, Maya’s saying, “Maybe he’d take me seriously and we could come to some kind of agreement.”

Josh sighs and walks in with his response, which is followed by a reply from both college girls to sit down, and so he does. 

He watches the people he’s met support her because she came here, and then Riley’s eyes dawn in realization. “Oh… Maya told you guys about her crush.”

“It’s not a crush,” Maya stands with the same fire he’d seen in her eyes when he was twelve and she glances back at him. 

Riley asks her a question, one that has a hard answer to come by, and Maya answers simply. He’s a Matthews. She loves the Matthews, but that’s not really an answer.

“But what about Josh, in particular?”

He finds himself relieved at this and tells her, “You don’t even really know me.”

She turns around, blue eyes stormy, and pauses before agreeing. “Yeah. You’re right. I don’t pay attention to anything you do.”

But he can sense something’s happening, and she continues on to tell him just that. 

And he stares up at her from that bed in the college dorm, wondering how this girl _he_ barely knows, this girl who’s gorgeous and kind and brave and smart--he’s learned at least that much about her--knows him better than he does himself. 

Andrew nudges him and says, “Dude, what is _wrong_ with you?” and Josh shoots up, using another excuse and trying to stop his heart from racing so fast. 

They tell him to sit down again and, when he refuses, Jasmine tells him that he belongs to the bravest girl she’s ever met, and that she’ll let everyone on campus know about it if he doesn’t. 

So he sits down as they talk, and when they’re finished wraps it up with a nervous laugh before standing and putting his hand on Maya’s back. “Let’s go,” he says, and then he walks them home, because that’s just the kind of guy he is. 

Riley goes inside through the window and Maya is about to follow right after when she stops and looks back at him. 

“Thank you,” she says softly, her gaze meeting his. 

He nods in acknowledgment and is about to climb down the ladder when she leans over and presses her lips to his cheek, catching the corner of his mouth. He freezes, his eyes widening and his heart throbbing, and she pulls away. 

“Goodnight, Josh.”

Then the window closes and he just sits down on the stairs with a sigh, staring up at the night sky and telling himself again and again that he can’t do this, that _they_ can’t do this.

It’s getting harder and harder. 

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**v. He accepts it.**

He’s in his dorm for New Year’s at two in the morning trying to finish an assignment he’d been given for winter break when she pops up in his mind and he shakes his head to try to get her out. 

He’s aware she’s at the Matthews’ New Year’s party, and about everything that’s been happening between her, Riley and Lucas. 

Honestly, Josh doesn’t **hate** Lucas; he knows what’s really going on, that Maya did it to protect him and these feelings came up out of nowhere. But text messages from her now have been scarce and he’s really missing the way she used to text him in the middle of the night. 

And then his phone dings. 

**Hey Josh, everything alright over there in NYU?**

Josh smiles at the screen. 

**Yeah, Cory, all’s well. I’m almost finished.**

**Cory: ******  
**That’s good.**  
**Something big went down tonight, by the way. Our resident genius told everyone Riley still likes Lucas; Maya’s a bit upset but looks like she saw it coming.**  
**You think you can talk to her?**

**********Josh:**  
**Sure, no problem**  
**I’ll give her a call.**

******Cory:**  
**Thanks. Goodnight Josh, sorry for troubling you.** ** **

******Josh:**  
**It’s fine. Goodnight.** ****

********

“Josh?” 

********

“Hi, Maya. Happy New Years.” 

********

A snort from the other end. “Hasn’t felt like it so far.” 

********** **

“Yeah, I heard,” he tells her, noticing how dry her voice seemed. “You okay?” 

********** **

“No.” She lets out a soft sigh, “Just… I think I knew, all this time, that Riley still likes him, and probably also that Lucas still likes Riley. I just didn’t want to accept it.” 

********** **

“You’re incredibly stubborn, Maya.” 

********** **

“No, I’m stupid, according to Rileytown’s Guide to Best Friends. Friends don’t… friends don’t put their own needs above their friends’. That’s not what’s supposed to happen, and Riley--Riley didn’t do that. She stepped back for me, and I didn’t even know what to do with any of my feelings.” 

********** **

Josh sighs, “...You’re not Riley. You’re Maya. You handle things differently than she does. Maybe you don’t always know how to handle your feelings, but you always follow your heart--and that’s who you are.” 

********** **

Maya sniffles. “Yeah, well… ‘who I am’ is pretty stupid too. Feelings overrule logic, in my world.” 

********** **

“No matter how stupid it is, Maya--” he pauses to think about his next words-- “You’re still able to get yourself out of those situations. You’re the bravest girl I’ve ever met.” 

********** **

“Quoting Jasmine?” a soft laugh escapes her lips. 

********** **

“Maybe.” Josh glanced at the clock and shifted, picking up the pile of papers on his bed and getting up to put them on his desk. “I have some classes tomorrow, though, Maya, so I’m gonna head to bed. Will you be alright?” 

********** **

“Yeah, I think I’ll be.” A short silence. “Thank you, Josh.” 

********** **

“No problem, Maya. See you later?” 

********** **

“Yeah. Goodnight.” 

********** **

“Goodnight.” 

********** **

When she hangs up he lays down and stares at the ceiling and this time, doesn’t try to calm his racing heart. 

********** **

Maybe he _does_ belong to the bravest girl he’s ever met. 

********** **

And maybe he can finally accept that. 

********** **

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\-----

**vi. He embraces it.**

********** **

He's twenty-one and has accepted the challenge of the Long Game, and is finally letting the butterlies in his stomach happen. 

********** **

Now he's free; he doesn't have to resist the grin that works up his face when he sees her and he can actually ramble about the sparkle in her blue eyes and the way she will defend her friends to make sure that they'll be okay, no matter the harm that comes to her(though he's rambled about it to Andrew over the years more than intended). 

********** **

He stares at her openly over the table at the Topanga's, Pride and Prejudice left unattended as he watches her pore over her own book, highlighting certain sentences and writing notes in a purple notebook that is spread across her half of the table. 

********** **

As if knowing he's staring(which she usually does), Maya looks up from her homework and raises an eyebrow at him. “Yes, Boing?” 

********** **

Over the years the nickname hasn't dropped, instead bringing an inside joke that their group of friends understands and uses occasionally. 

********** **

Josh grins, “Just wondering how I got to have someone like you, Gorgeous.” “It was purely me,” is her immediate response and he smiles, shaking his head. 

********** **

_“I'd like to say I took part in that,” he remarks; she just smirks at him and looks back down at her book._

********** **

“Hey, do you know when the rest of them will be here?” she asks after a moment, her gaze coming up from the paper and going to meet his. 

********** **

“Yeah--Riley texted fifteen minutes ago and told me they were on their way, so--” 

********** **

**“PEACHES!”**

************ ** **

Josh catches her notebook as the table nearly topples over and Maya rushes to her best friend as he chuckles. 

************ ** **

“How has everything been for you, Riles? Everything okay?” she asks, giving her friend a once-over before gasping. “Your hair!” 

************ ** **

His niece giggles as she flips her shoulder-length hair and replies, “Everything’s great, Maya.” 

************ ** **

After a moment she notices Josh and if her surprised expression is anything to go by he’s pretty sure she wasn’t told he was to be here. “Uncle Josh, what’re you doing here?” 

************ ** **

“Study session with Maya,” he explains, gesturing toward the table, and Maya snorts. “Like we were actually getting anywhere with that,” she teases as she rakes her fingers through her hair and walks over, starting to pack up her things. Riley raises an eyebrow at that comment, looking between the two. 

************ ** **

“Is there something I missed?” she asks suspiciously and the two look at each other, about to answer when suddenly the brunette’s swept into the arms of a genius with a squeal. “Farkle!” 

************ ** **

“Hey, Riles,” he says with a grin, dropping a kiss on her cheek and setting her down. “Hi Josh, Maya.” A nod is sent to Josh but before he can greet Maya the same she collides into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

************ ** **

“New York City is boring without you,” she tells him before letting go. 

************ ** **

“How can it not be? The resident genius was out of town,” Farkle smiles and looks her up and down. “You’re at my elbow now!” 

************ ** **

The blonde scrunches her nose up at him. “I’ll grow.” 

************ ** **

“You said that in high school.” 

************ ** **

“I’ll get to your shoulder, Farkle Minkus, I’m not losing those twenty bucks!” 

************ ** **

“Ten bucks you will.” 

************ ** **

“Ten bucks I won’t,” she says stubbornly and Josh, watching the whole scene from afar, chuckles admirably. It’s nice to see the two still the same after they’d all split up for college, each promising each other they’d keep in touch and doing just that. Smackle and Farkle, accepted into Princeton, still friends after the mutual break-up; Zay had chosen a prestigious school of the arts and Lucas had gone for a college back home in Texas. 

************ ** **

Smackle gives Riley a warm hug and the brunette grins. “Mastered the arts of emotion, eh, Smackle?” 

************ ** **

“I got some help from a friend,” the dark-haired young woman replies with a smile, looking towards the door as Zay walks in, looking very much like a pack camel but still managing to pulling it off. “Aw, y’all are so cute, but you had to leave me with all the gifts to carry? I should get an extra present for that.” 

************ ** **

**Smackle wraps her arms around him and he shakes his head with a smile, hugging her back. “That works too.”**

********** **

Josh stood to greet him and recieved a pat on the back before Zay stepped back and asked him and Maya, “How’s the Long Game goin’ for you two anyway?” 

********** **

_Maya simply smiled. “Is Lucas almost here?”_

******__** ** **

“Not yet, no. He said he had to pick up something.” Farkle suddenly narrowed his eyes. “What did I miss?” 

******__** ** **

Josh and Maya shared a look before Josh said, “Wait ‘till everybody gets here.” 

******__** ** **

“ _Everybody?_ ” Riley exchanged glances with Farkle. “That sounds big.” 

******__** ** **

“It _is_ big,” Maya agreed. “And I don’t want to have to repeat it more than once so we’re waiting for everyone to get here.” 

******__** ** **

And the door slammed open and the Matthews family ran in, followed by the Hunters and Lucas(who definitely looked lost). “Where is she?” Cory shouted, looking around till he found Maya. “Are you alright? What happened? Why did you send an S.O.S. text?” 

******__** ** **

Maya pursed her lips, clearly trying to hide a smile. 

******__** ** **

“First, the huge news,” Josh told them, nodding towards Maya, and the blonde took a deep breath. 

******__** ** **

“So all of you know that I applied to four different schools--NYU, UCLA University, SCU, and the Royal College of Arts, all of which have different art programs for me to try and all of which I was accepted into. Three of the four are very far from home and it was a tough decision to make.” She looked out across the sea of faces, smiling at her mother before saying, “I want to thank you all for everything you done for me and every memory we share because without it, I don’t think I could have gotten here without either you or the experiences I’ve had with you. We’re all separating and growing, and everyone’s going far away to take the next step in their lives and to learn how to live out there on their own. 

******__** ** **

“For one of the colleges…” Maya paused, blinking rapidly, and felt Josh gently squeeze her shoulder, “One of the colleges… gave me a full ride scholarship for the next four years I’m spending there, and it’s been a dream of mine for a very long time.” 

******__** ** **

“Which one is it?” Auggie asked with a sigh, “The suspense is killing me!” 

******__** ** **

She grinned at him before saying, “The Royal College of Arts.” 

******__** ** **

The family-wide reaction is shock, before excitement, before ecstatic happiness.They’ve both been pounced with screams of laughter and celebration and Maya laughs out loud, her tears escaping her eyes as Riley squeezes her and Cory hugs both of the girls, his excitement not ceasing to amaze either of them. 

******__** ** **

When everything has calmed down and Katy and Topanga have served celebration drinks to everyone Riley asks, sitting in her old place, “Wait, what’s the other big news you were supposed to tell us?” 

******__** ** **

Maya grins at Josh and receives a confirmation nod before she takes his hand and says, “The Long Game has officially been ended.” 

******__** ** **

This time, screams of excitement come from Riley, the congratulations come from the boys and everyone else who hears and the mostly-joking “If you hurt her, you die” speech is from Shawn. 

******__** ** **

He loves it--the way that she was part of this family before this even started, that when they first met neither of them knew this was going to happen. He loves how she hasn’t given up on him and how after all this time, she was still playing the Long Game. 

******__** ** **

And now that it’s over? 

******__** ** **

He leans into her and she smiles as their fingers lacing together perfectly. “You know I love you, right?” 

******__** ** **

Maya glances up at him with that look that says are-you-serious? before replying, “I’ve always known that, Josh.” 

******__** ** **

They sit in silence for a moment, listening to Farkle and Zay’s playful banter, before Maya leans her head on his shoulder and whispers, “I love you too.” 

******__** ** **

******__** ** **

**Fini**

******__** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it took me a year to write this hahaha what  
> But uh, hope you all enjoyed this! I couldn't decide on a name for a while and for two months also did not realize that the story was finished and could be published haha, so if you're wondering why it took so long for a new chapter it's not because I died.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I reply to all comments :)


	8. Of Cats and Thanksgiving(Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You freaking _cat thief!_ "
> 
> In which the new neighbor accidentally steals Riley's cat.
> 
> (Inspired the prompt: hi i don't really know you but my cat really likes you and keeps going to your flat so you'll be seeing me around more often)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is accidentally a two-shot but please enjoy nonetheless haha. You guys finally get a Riarkle chapter! Woohoo!  
> (I'm skipping ahead a month haha)

It was November 1st and Riley Matthews was freaking out.

Why, you ask? Well, first of all, there was only twenty-one days until the family reunion of a lifetime. Second, was that it was an age-old tradition that Riley started her search for the perfect Christmas gifts. And third?

Her cat was missing.

"Prissy, why did you have to disappear on me today of all days?" Riley groused, throwing her head back in exasperation. "On the most stressfulest day of the month? Really?"

It wasn't the cat's fault, if she was being honest. Priscilla did this every few weeks, and usually was back in the morning for Riley to let her in, but it was two in the afternoon and she was worried. (So, naturally, she blamed the cat that she wasn't out of the apartment at such an outrageous time.)

Her phone buzzed for the nth time and Riley picked it up from the counter with a sigh. "Hello?"

"I'm an hour late and you're not yelling at me—or here, for that matter. What's up?" Maya's voice burst through the speaker and Riley winced as she realized she'd left it on speaker while talking to her mother and simultaneously cleaning out the closet to see if the Blue Russian feline was there, and held the phone away from her ear before answering.

Her voice came out more strangled than intended, so she repeated more clearly: "Priscilla's missing, Maya."

"Oh, no, Honey." Maya's voice instantly took on a sincere tone. "She didn't come back this morning?"

"No, I checked, and I have to be here to let her in! Maya, please help me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming over."

 

As soon as Maya had come over they'd devised a plan—for the blonde to keep watch at the house while Riley went around to ask the neighbors if they'd seen her cat, which, admittedly, was something Riley probably should've come up with a long time ago. (Preferrably, before she'd started panicking.)

She went around the building twice counter-clockwise with about a fourth of the building not even coming to the door—it was on her third round that Riley rolled her shoulders back, let out an exhausted sigh, and stopped in front of door 207, three doors down from her own apartment. Her neighbors' answers and hints had brought her here.

"Priscilla Matthews, you better be behind this door," she spoke aloud, sent a prayer, and knocked on the door. 

There was a muffled shout of, "Coming!" before a disheveled, lanky blue-eyed man swung open the door—with a certain green-eyed cat in his arms.

And Riley Matthews broke. "You freaking _cat thief!_ "

As soon as she exclaimed this, Priscilla jumped out of the man's arms and circled Riley's legs affectionately, causing her to glare down at the cat with a mutter of, "You suck, Priss," as she leaned down to pet her.

"She's your cat?" the man asked—though, now that she'd stopped, despite his height he didn't really look like a man. More like a boy in a grown-up's body, who hadn't learned yet how to carry himself. "Riley, right? I was about to call you." He held up a shiny smartphone with her contact number displayed on the screen.

Riley crossed her arms and tried to look imposing, for once thanking God for her height. "Why the heck do you have my cat?"

The man looked back into the messy apartment sheepishly. "It's moving weekend. I left my window open and she came in six o' clock this morning, so I took care of her and checked around the building to see who she belonged to. Your voice sounds familiar, by the way. Did you, by any chance—"

"I didn't answer the door. I told you to—er—clear off," she recalled. "Sorry for any damage she caused. I'll make you a special gift basket for taking care of her." She then picked up Priscilla and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" he called out before she could touch her doorknob. A moment later he caught up to her and she attempted to ignore the familiar way he leaned toward her just slightly. "You, uh—you went to Abigail Adams High, correct?"

Riley paused, turning to narrow her eyes at him. "How would you know that?"

"I went up against you on the debate team—I used to go to Einstein Academy?"

Her eyes widened as everything came into focus and the name dropped from her lips like water from a leaking tap.

"Farkle Minkus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make my day, so be sure to drop one down below! If you can't, kudos is amazing as well. Thanks for reading!


	9. Of Cats and Thanksgiving (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You freaking _cat thief!"_
> 
> In which the new neighbor accidentally steals Riley's cat.
> 
> (Inspired by the prompt: hi i don't really know you but my cat really likes you and keeps going to your flat so you'll see me around more often)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with a sort-of part two of "Of Cats and Thanksgiving" but it's not the ennnd
> 
> This thing may or may not end up longer than I thought hehe
> 
> Update on the stories: I am so so so SO sorry for not publishing anything at all for the past few months. I am working on a new chapter of “you don't play with fire unless you want to get burned” from Maya's pov so look out for that soon probably. I'm planning on explaining some fun stuff and slipping in a Joshaya thing that makes me smile very much.
> 
> Anyways... on with the story!

"Farkleminkusstolepriscilla."

Maya blinked. "...Gesundheit?" she offered, watching the brunette storm into the house and nearly trip over the pair of Uggs the blonde had haphazardly kicked off two hours ago. 

Riley huffed at her. "Farkle Minkus," she said slowly, "Stole Priscilla."

"Wh—Farkle _Minkus?_ As in, Einstein Academy, I-Have-Better-Grades-Than-Riley Minkus?" The blonde squinted after Riley as she disappeared into the kitchen and winced at the sound of mugs being slammed onto the counter. "He's still _alive?"_

"He moved to Europe for a few years, and now he's back to take over the Minkus Family Foundation and transfer into NYU for the next two years."

"Huh." Maya cringed again. "Riley, what are you doing?"

"I'm making—" _Slam_. "A gift basket." _Slam_. "For Farkle Minkus." A strangled noise, then—she fell off the couch— _SLAM_. "As a thank-you gift." And then the gentle sound of the cupboard closing as Riley added, "And hot cocoa and milk for the three of us."

Maya scrambled up to the couch again when she set eyes on the devil mammal sitting by her food bowl in the corner of the apartment. "Does the cat really need a special treat?"

"Absolutely."

"She went to your arch-nemesis' apartment instead of coming back here."

"I am apologizing for not being up early enough to open the window for her, Maya. It's a process."

"It's a _cat._ "

A sugary pellet flew at her cheek with unsurprisingly amazing aim. " _She_ is a lifelong partner, Maya, excuse me."

Maya picked up the marshmallow and tossed it into her mouth. "Of course she is, Honey." She paused for a moment. "Why do you hate him, though, Riles?" She didn't clarify who; they both knew the topic of their conversation.

Riley didn't reply for a while and the clicking of the stove answered her along with, "He's just annoying."

The blonde looked over at the kitchen, but she didn't need to see her face or hear her pause to know that she was lying and that it was much, much more than that.

 

x-X-x

 

It had been three weeks since the stolen cat fiasco when Priscilla disappeared again, and Riley searched for only an hour this time before going to a door she was getting to know quite well. 

He opened the door with a muted smile on his face and she shoved the tray of brownies into his hands, slipping past him into the apartment. "What time did she come in today?"

"Around six fifty," Farkle replied easily, somewhere out of sight now—she heard the tray clank onto his kitchen counter. "I don't think she has a constant time for coming here, Riley."

"I will find a pattern, something I'm guessing you didn't learn out in Princeton?" Riley spat out the words as she glanced into his bedroom, where the cat was on the bed preening. "Priscilla, get off the bed."

"Is it just me or am I hearing jealousy?" She shot Farkle a glare as he emerged from the kitchen with a brownie in hand. "And I did learn about patterns, actually. In kindergarten. There's no pattern in the time that your cat comes to my apartment."

Riley pinched the bridge of her nose. "There must be something wrong with your ears, Minkus. I can revoke my bringing-baked-goods-to-your-home card."

"I can revoke calling you whenever your cat comes through the window."

"My cat has a name."

Their gazes locked and Riley stubbornly held them, narrowing her eyes with a dangerous lift of her chin. He squinted at her.

He blinked first and Riley shot him a triumphant look before turning back to Priscilla. "Hey. Come on, we gotta go home."

The stupid cat didn't budge.

"Priscilla."

"You could just pick her up," Farkle commented. Riley stepped back and flicked him in the forehead. 

"I am an animal rights activist. If she wants to stay, and I can't convince her..." Riley sighed, "I stick with the little furball."

Farkle shrugged. "I have an assignment to finish and a class in the evening, so just... don't steal anything." He walked away, then returned, grabbing his laptop awkwardly and exiting the room a second later. 

"I'm not a thief, Minkus, unlike somebody I know." She called this out half-jokingly, poking her head out of the room, and watched his face light up in a grin as he answered,

"Of course, Ms. Matthews. Of course."

When he got back from class, she and the cat were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always make my day and I would appreciate it so much if you did one of the two; I will reply to each comment personally. Thank you for your support!  
> \- Anne


	10. Always a Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their high school graduation and Maya joins him in the out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, I needed to write this so bad. It's been a really stressful month so far and I really loved writing this tbh--Please read through the entire thing before you write any (constructive) criticism haha. This is placed right after the main six's high school graduation in the hallway beside the gym. Enjoy!

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh..." Josh took a step away from the flirtatious young woman, scanning the crowd of the hallway desperately for someone to save him. "Yeah, sort of, actually. She's my date, so..."

"And where is your girlfriend?"

"She should be here soon." 

"Did she stand you up, is that it?" the brunette asked, flipping her hair and smirking. "I could keep you company."

"Uh--"

"Uncle Josh! I'm so sorry we're late, Maya decided to--"

"I decided to do _nothing,_ honey, we're not talking about that--"

Two young women burst out of the crowd, voices tumbling over each other's and eyes bright with excitement, but they froze at the sight of the brunette by Josh's side.

"Uncle Josh?" Riley asked, her gaze locked onto the other brunette.

"I--"

"We're on a date right now, actually," the brunette interrupted, her eyes narrowed and lips curled into a vicious smirk, arm coming up to loop around Josh's unwilling one. "So you guys can just leave."

Riley scoffed and Josh opened his mouth to speak, but it was Maya who beat them both to the punch. 

"Hey, Missy Bradford, right?" A sweet smile accompanied her words and the two Matthews exchanged a confused glance as she spoke. "I remember you. You were the one who tried to break our friendship apart way back in middle school, weren't you?"

Missy still looked disinterested, but a flash of recognition passed through her eyes. "Sorry, I don't remember immature little girls."

"Oh? Immature?" Maya's grin dropped and her expression turned deadly. "I would like it if you stepped away from my date to the dance, Bradford."

"Well, I'm not going to. What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, well, you see, the Matthews-Hunter Anti-Bullying Association has a way to mark your permanent record in such a way that any college who cares about the kind of alumni they're going to be letting out into the world will see it, and I don't think that the fashion university you have your eyes on will take your permanent record very well if the Association decides to mark you," she shot Missy an innocent smirk, looping her arm around Riley's. 

Riley grinned at her best friend before turning to Missy. "I suggest you get your hands off of her date before I have to make a call to Superintendent Turner about the many times you've taken advantage of the students here at Abigail and John Quincy Adams, Miss Bradford."

Missy struggled for words for a moment, her face flushing red, and finally snapped, "Well, the Revere Fashion University doesn't care what kind of people they accept, so," she shot them a vicious glare, let go of Josh's arm, and stalked away.

Riley and Maya exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, imitating the brunette's last words and high-fiving each other. "That was _amazing,_ " Riley managed to gasp out, a wide smile spreading across her expression. "She was all 'what are you gonna do about it?' and you were all like 'pa- _poom!'_ and then I was like 'yeah!' and then she was like--" she made an explosion sound effect excitedly, emitting a squeal of laughter.

"That was kind of awesome," Josh said, calling the two's attention, and Maya raised her eyebrows, chin jutting out defiantly.

"Kind of?" she repeated, letting go of Riley to step over to Josh with a growing grin. 

"Okay, yeah, amazing-awesome," he relented after a few jabs in the side. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Maya corrected. "I've been wanting to do that for forever, you were a great opening. You helped make my speech so much more dramatic."

"Is that all I am? A good opening?" He lifted his hand to his chest theatrically, a smile quirking his lips through his dramatic facade.

"Absolutely," the blonde stuck her tongue out at him, lacing her fingers through his casually and leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Anyway, you ready to go in?"

"As long as you're with me the entire night."

"Thank you for forgetting about me," Riley chimed in and Maya let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, honey, you know you're going to abandon us for Lucas the second he steps through the door."

The brunette didn't even protest, a bubbly smile curving up her lips. "Yeah, okay."

"Congratulations, by the way, both of you," Josh added. "You guys are coming to college next semester and I could not be more happy for you two."

"That's only because Maya's coming to NYU, though," Riley pouted.

"Maya _and you_ are coming to NYU, and I could not be more excited," Josh corrected his niece with a laugh. "Congratulations, kiddo."

"Thanks, Uncle Josh," the young brunette grinned at him, her eyes bright, before her gaze cast over his shoulder and all attention on him was lost. "LUCAS!"

As his niece ran off Josh turned to Maya, shooting her a soft smile. "Anyway."

"Anyway," she repeated, blue eyes calm, glittering with happiness. 

He blinked out of their staring contest first, his cheeks flushing as he realized he'd been staring at her--but it slowly faded when he noted that she'd been staring, too, and neither of them mind one bit. "You're officially eighteen and out of high school. How does it feel?"

"Like I'm surprised I've gotten this far," she laughed, "And like I'm lucky I met people who think I'm worth sticking around for."

Josh let out a gentle hum, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "And, what now? You gonna go off and get a boyfriend, go on dates, get married and have kids?"

"Woah, not so fast, Boing, I'm barely an hour out of high school," Maya interjected with a snort. "But, there _is_ this one guy I've been hopelessly in love with since he walked through my best friend's door, and I was promised someday, so the boyfriend thing isn't too out of sight." She nudged him lightly when he averted his gaze, tugging on his hand and turning him to face her. "I would like to know when that's going to start."

He paused, the grin on his face turning into a soft smile as he met her gaze. "I think my choice in plans takes a little too long and I--don't want to wait anymore, Maya, so..."

She smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I had my last class this morning, so I'll be free all summer," he told her, curiosity filling his tone.

"Then I will meet you at Topanga's in the morning for breakfast."

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that you asking me out?"

"Maybe," she hedged, a smile on her lips. "What if I am?"

"Then I would say that you can't stop me from paying this time, because I am your date and I'm not letting you pay."

"Date? Not my boyfriend?"

"Oh, I'm going to do a whole thing for that," he responded and they grinned at each other goofily for a few moments, not even noticing the people passing by. After what seemed like mere seconds of staring at each other Maya swung their linked hands, turning to face the doorway to the gymnasium, letting herself lean on him with her voice bold and happy and just like it'd always been.

"Shall we?"

He simply grinned at her, giving the hand laced through his a tight squeeze. "We shall."

They took a step forward and it was like a long game had finally come to an end, and lights were flashing all around them and a promise from three years ago was fulfilled in the moment they stepped through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can tell I've been watching Anne With An E haha


	11. Core Six- Hogwarts Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble on the main six sorted into Hogwarts houses

Farkle—a pureblood—is a Ravenclaw. Everyone thought he'd end up in Slytherin, but at least he's something that he can fit into. Maya isn't surprised about it—he's smarter than anyone she's ever known. Riley doesn't question it, and she supports him in everything he does no matter what. It's hard at first, people all smarter than him, challenging him. The common room, full of artwork and mathematics equations and lists upon lists of theories, is the most intimidating place he's ever seen but he pushes on for his parents who want so much to be proud of him. If not for them, he keeps going for Riley. When he struggles with figuring out who he is—perhaps a mudblood, as his father says—she's there, every step of the way, and when he feels like giving up Maya's the one who's barging into the Ravenclaw dormitories because losing Farkle is not—and never has been—an option. Smackle is a more-than-worthy opponent and he cannot describe how nervous he is when he's hiding behind the great desk in the Ravenclaw dormitories, Zay by his side and Lucas and Smackle on the chaise. He's happy, more than anything, when she tells him (well, not really) how she really feels about Lucas. Eventually, he comes out on top in every class, resists half the gothic Ravenclaw stereotypes and embraces the rest, and he graduates to rule Minkus International + Family Foundation in Britain in a way his dad never could.

Riley—a mostly-wizard part-Muggle by her grandmother on her mom's side—is sorted into Gryffindor, and the more-Hufflepuff-than-anything little wizard is finally considered Gryffindor by Second Year for defying McGonagall when she sneaks into the Hufflepuff dorms every night. Her part of the dormitories still seems lived-in, cozy and inviting, and she spends the nights she's with the Hufflepuffs on the commonroom chaise laughing with her friends, winning(against Maya) and losing (against Farkle) in chess, and studying. When she gets bullied in Fifth Year, Farkle's there to protect her with every spell he can find and Maya's working overtime to find whoever it is that's hurting her best friend, and she realizes finally that her friends are paying back all that she's given them. She comes out second in every class she's in (and would be top in the ones without Farkle, but he's never _not_ sitting right behind her in every class), debates with her father every time he substitutes for the DADA teacher and joins the Ministry alongside her mother to fight for muggle-born and pureblood alike.

Maya—a muggle-born—is quickly sorted into Hufflepuff and this, _this_ is the one that causes a real riot from Gryffindor. She's brave, fierce, rash and stubborn in every single fiber of her being, and she knows it. Any night spent in the Gryffindor dorms just proves how she fits into the House with ease, but she _wasn't sorted into Gryffindor._ Riley always wondered, always talked about it—how the bravest girl she knew could be sorted into a House that represented kindness in its truest form. Everyone does. Until someone messes with Farkle—this harmless, little, weirdly-named Hufflepuff no one expects anything from (yet) no matter the good grades—and then all of Hogwarts knows exactly what Hufflepuff House's best trait is. If she were to go up against You-Know-Who, no matter how frozen with fear any of them were, she'd be the one watching her friends' backs and she would never leave them for anything. Her mom is a Muggle and she has no idea about anything in the world of wizards but then she meets Riley's dad's best friend, a wizard, and then she's dragged into everything magic and Maya has to say she's never loved anything more than the day that Katy Hart said "I do." She takes up moving portraitry when she graduates from Hogwarts, a magic she can never seem to get enough of, and she lives life like the artist she is with Riley by her side and wand in hand.

Lucas the Pureblood transfers from whatever wizard school there is in Texas, and he's sorted into Gryffindor. The moment he meets Riley they hit it off, even though she's (Farkle says) as awkward as a house elf on vacation when she sees him. (Maya tries to teach her how to talk to boys but it backfires—it comes on its own when he mentions becoming a Magizoologist and Lucas has never seen anyone's eyes light up the way hers did when she heard it.) They go to every Quidditch game held at Hogwarts together (eventually they join the team) and Lucas never gets the hang of a British accent but Riley still calls him adorable. He's a defender of the weak, and stupid enough (as Maya says) to get into fights as often as Farkle had said "Farkle Time" for the past two years—though by Fourth Year the legendary Lucas fights become more of a rarity, since that's when Riley's words knock some sense into his head, when he sees firsthand the damage he's done. He cleans up his act and he joins the Ministry as an Auror if only to help protect the people he loves.

Zay—a proud muggleborn—comes alongside Lucas. He's comedic and he's placed into Slytherin, which not many are surprised by. The usual hate for Slytherin House comes by and he's pushed around, but by the end of Sixth Year the people learn not to mess with the boy who's gotten as a guard the girl who's expected fully to become the Minister of Magic when she graduates from Hogwarts, the short-tempered Gryffindor, the fiercely loyal Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws set to be whatever their heart's desire at the rate they're going—one an owner of one of the largest companies in the world and the other a genius in every subject basically everywhere now. He trusts his friends, but he could make it on his own. He goes into dance, works to learn gymnastics (a course suggestion only Professor Longbottom would listen to) in order to help Lucas when he takes in a Hippogryff that seriously only knows the action "tackle." Despite the strange reason to learn he actually comes to love it—dance is the only thing he _can_ do when everyone's being frustrating. and humor is the only way he can cope with any of it. Maya's a prime color in their rainbow of a group, but when—if ever—he feels left out, she's right there mimicking Charlie Gardner or telling him a terrible joke. It's one of the things he's never experienced before but he could get used to it. When he graduates he ends up being a Quidditch player (extensive injuries included) because it's the only place he knows where he can dance around the sky and feel the wind rushing around him like an ocean that never stops rumbling, and learning is never a rarity when he's got the circle of friends he keeps around.

Smackle—a closed-off half-wizard—is quickly sorted into Ravenclaw, and as a result she and Farkle are off--beating Riley in Advanced Potions and causing the brunette to lose sleep over studying to catch up. She's a bit blank, a bit emotionless, but when she finds out Farkle's grandfather could be a "mudblood" too she reaches out to him in hopes that her greatest enemy can become her greatest ally. And despite that the rumors are proven incorrect, he tells her that opposites—him and her, Farkle and Isadora—attract, and she hasn't been able to push him away since. Still, she's scared of him leaving, wants to test his loyalty, and so she flirts with Lucas (jokingly, he hopes) in front of him until Farkle devises a plan that gets her to tell him why she always flirts with other guys. But when he hears about it, surprisingly, he doesn't leave. (She doesn't think she could be any more grateful.) Farkle's friends respect her, unlike those from Beauxbatons, and she has to say she likes it that way. They're always listening to her opinions, letting her be herself with no judgement, and she grows in Hogwarts from Fourth Year on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot there was a magical school in New York when I wrote this and I do really like these little things so decided to post them. I will do some research on the Ilvermorny Houses later haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for dropping in. I hope you enjoyed the story you read. I'd love it if you dropped a kudos or a comment, they always make my day, and I am currently taking themes for stories of the Joshaya/Riarkle sort. Leave a comment below if you have a request!  
> Thank you again,  
> Anne


End file.
